


The Phone Incident

by cheryaryu



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheryaryu/pseuds/cheryaryu
Summary: Mark is freaking out. He can't find his phone. He’s worried that someone will find it & see his lock screen: a stolen SNS photo of the student council president, Park Jinyoung. His phone was later returned. By Jinyoung himself. Crap.





	The Phone Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Based on @markjintweets daily prompt.

Mark opened the student council office door roughly, surprising Youngjae who was working on the report he had to finish. Youngjae sent Mark a death-glare but the older ignore it. Mark then began to search something through the room. Youngjae confusedly look at Mark.

“What are you doing Hyung?” Youngjae ask him. 

“Youngjae-ah, did you see Red?” Mark ask him back while bending himself over a table searching for something. 

“What Red?”

“My phone, Red.”

“Ahh..” Youngjae nodded as he remember Red is Mark's phone name. Jackson named it since only Mark had the limited red edition of their phone model in their group. His was yellow since his phone case is Yellow. Jaebeom’s was Black. And Jackson’s was Green. If you ask why did they give name to their phone, Youngjae even don't understand why they had to named their phone. 

“No. Did you lost it?” 

Youngjae now helping Mark searching for the phone. He looking through the Student Council President desk, while Mark looking through Jaebeom desk. 

“Remember the meeting this morning? I think I lost it at the meeting. Jackson freak out when he remembered Bammie birthday is this week, and he texted me nonstop about the present. I was annoyed, so I put Red on my backpack, I think it slipped out.”

“And you just realized it? Like after 8 hours?” Youngjae shake his head, amused with the older boy. 

“Well, excuse me, I had tight schedule today. If Jackson didn't whining about me not replying his message, I think I'll realize it when I got home.” 

Youngjae only nodded then continue help Mark to search his phone. But, after some minutes he give up. Youngjae then sat on the couch on the room.

“Maybe I dropped it at other place.” Mark said flopped himself beside Youngjae after he can't found his phone here. He then feels anxious. Mark is freaking out. He can't find his phone. He’s worried that someone will find it and see his lock screen: a stolen SNS photo of the student council president, Park Jinyoung.

“What if someone found it? What if they look at my phone? What if they saw pictures of Jinyoung there? What if they think I'm a creepy-ass stalker? What if they then tell Jinyoung? What if Jinyoung scare of me? What if he then hate me?” Mark banging his head to the couch arm, and continue rambling the what if things. 

Youngjae chuckles, it's rare to see the captain of basketball team act weird like this. Mark Tuan’s image was a cold, quiet, and mysterious person. His fans will be shock, they had never think that the school most wanted person will act like this. Furthermore, if it's about his long crush on the students council president, he can be the most stupid person in universe. 

“Let me call Jaebeom hyung. He was here earlier before go to meet the sponsor for our event. Hope he found your phone and keep it with him.”

Youngjae get up and grab his phone on his desk. He quickly call his boyfriend. 

“Yes Sunshine? You need help?” Jaebeom said after picking up Youngjae call. 

“Not me, Hyung. Mark hyung was freak out when he realized he lost his phone. Please tell me you got Red with you before he lost his mind.”

Mark can hear Jaebeom laughing from other line. 

“Red with me. I found it on the floor when I go out with Jinyoung.”

Mark quickly snatch Youngjae phone when he heard his crush’s name. 

“You’re with Jinyoung? Where are you? I'll get Red right now. And don't you dare show anything to him.”

“Calm down, Man. Red is on a safe place in my bag. If I can I'll drop by your place later. If I can't I'll return Red tomorrow. And-” Jaebeom hanging his word before whispering to Mark. “I promise, your crush won't ever know that you've stole his picture and use it as lock screen and background wallpaper.” 

“Im Jaebeom!” Mark blushing and he can picture Jaebeom smirking to him. 

“Got to go, Man. Mr. President is glaring me with his creepy glare. Tell Youngjae I love him.” Jaebeom said before cut the line. 

Mark let a long sigh and return Youngjae’s phone to its owner. 

“Relief?”

“Nope. Your boyfriend was untrustable after all.” Mark said, knowing that he will get his phone tomorrow since Jaebeom is famous for easily forgetting something. “Done with your report? I'll walk you home.”

“Wait a moment, please.” Youngjae said cheerfully and continue what he do before Mark barge in. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

Mark laying on his stomach on his bed. He buried his face on the pillow and cursing his heart out. As expected, Jaebeom does not come up to his apartment. That boy must be forgot to return his phone. He then rolled over to lay on his back and took a deep breath. He tried to clear his mind. 

“At least, It's Jaebeom who found my phone.” he talk to himself. Jaebeom basically befriended with him since he moved from America to South Korea. That boy know everything about him. Including his crush on Park Jinyoung. Mark believes that Jaebeom won't spill his secret to Jinyoung. Nothing bad will be happen. He suggesting his own mind. But then, Mark let a groan and kicking his feet into the air. Jaebeom is careless person. 

“Woof!” 

Mark heard his dog barking. He sit down and take his princess into his lap. Coco, his dog’s name, casually licking Mark face. 

“Coco-ya~ I lost my phone.” Mark said pouting while Coco licking his lips. “Nothing bad will happen, right?”

“Woof!” As if Coco was understand what Mark said, she barking. 

“Right? Jaebeom won't do stupid things, right? Jinyoungie won't know it right?”

She tilting her head looking at Mark as if the dog questioning her father. 

“What? You don't think so?”

“Woof!”

“What? You think something bad will happen? How could you… Do you really love me?”

Coco then suddenly jump from Mark lap and walk to the pillow. She walk around before lay down on the pillow. 

“What's with that attitude?” Mark now crossing his arm in front of his chest. “Answer me first, then we go to sleep.”

Coco’s head jerk up and looking at Mark. 

“Tell me that everything gonna be okay.” Mark know that a childish act to talk with his dog for comforter, but he can't help it since he need someone-or something to talk and calm him down. 

“Woof!”

“Good. Now, tell me that you love me.” Mark said laying down beside his dog and pull coco to his chest. Coco then lick Mark face again. 

“Good Girl. Let's not thinking negatively and sleep.” Mark said before kissing Coco then hugging coco on his chest. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

Jinyoung stretched his muscles after done doing his homework. He feel so tired today. He spent his morning in meeting room, then attending class and going around with Jaebeom to meet the sponsors for next month event and finally doing his homework. Fortunately, he had done half of homework some days ago, so tonight he just have to finish it. Jinyoung gather his book and put it into his bag before he found unfamiliar things on his backpack. A phone. Red phone. He furrowed his eyebrows and grabbed the phone. He checked the phone around then remembered that Jaebeom hand it over to him when he can't found the stamp for the sponsorship agreement paper. 

“Jaebeom hyung must forget to take his phone back.” He said as slipping the phone back to his bag before he feel the phone vibrate. He looked at the phone. 

1 New Message(s) 

Gyeomdongie

Jinyoung shrug his shoulder. He want to put the phone back to his backpack but he accidentally slide the screen. It caught him on surprise when the screen now shows nine dots while on the background he saw his own face staring at him. His eyes were open wide while his jaws were dropped open. 

“What the-” 

He remembered that the picture was taken a week ago when he waiting  Wonpil at a Cafe somewhere near the school to do an assignment and then upload it to his SNS. He tap the power bottom and he look at the lock screen  picture. He was sure that it is his picture. He found himself shivering. 

“How can Jaebeom-”

The phone vibrated again. A call come.

Jaebeommie Calling… 

Jinyoung frowning his eyebrows and staring at the screen. How can Jaebeom call his own phone? If Jaebeom calling to this phone, It means this phone isn't Jaebeom’s. After a minute, the call was ended. But seconds later it vibrate again, showing same name. Jinyoung was hesitated to answer the phone. But he also curious about the owner of this red phone. He the decided to answer it. 

“Hello.” Jinyoung heard Jaebeom voice from other line. 

“...”

“Excuse me, first of all, thank you for finding this phone, but the phone you had now is my friend’s phone. I'd like to get it back.”

“...”

“Hello?”

“Jaebeom Hyung” Jinyoung finally speak.

“.... Jinyoung?” ask Jaebeom. 

“Yes. It's me Jinyoung.” 

“...”

“Hyung?”

“How can- Did I- Did you-”

“You hand me this phone when you looking for that stamp. And I think you forgot to take it back.”

“Shit.” Jinyoung heard Jaebeom cursing. “I'll come to your house tomorrow morning. Please keep the phone safe or I'll die.”

“You don't have to come here tomorrow. Your house is far away from mine. Let's meet at school.”

“It's okay. If Mark knew I lost his phone he will kill me.”

“So, it's Mark's? As Mark Tuan? The Captain of Basketball team? That blonde Mark Tuan?”

Jinyoung can't believe it. The school most wanted person have his picture as lock screen and background wallpaper. Jinyoung admit that he had a little crush for that flawless boy. Well.. Who haven't? That boy was the other word of perfection. Even if you are straight as ruler, you can't help but staring at him when he walk pass by. But, because of his self consciousness, he wipe that little feeling off and change it into an admiration only. Now, knowing the reality that Mark had a picture of him, Jinyoung can't help but grinning wide. 

“Yes. Red-” silence for a second. “Wait, you didn't see anything right?”

“If you mean he stole my picture and use it without my permission, I have saw it.”

“Shit” 

“You're too much using curse words.”

“Well…”

“So, don't you have any explanation for your creepy best friend?”

“Ah.. Thats.. Mm.. Well-”

“He like me, doesn't he?” He said with a calm voice, even if he can hear his own heartbeat beating so fast. 

“Kinda?” Jinyoung quickly covered his mouth with his own hands before his squealing voice come out. He is clearing his throat before speak. 

“Well.. I have expected. I'm so charming. So, I'm not shocked if he likes me.”

“I wanna puke.”

“By the way, did you know how to unlock this phone. I have to make sure that he is not a crazy stalker.”

“I know he creep you out by stealing your picture from your SNS, but Mark isn't a bad guy. He won't do anything bad.”

“Who knows? I just want to make sure.” Jinyoung can hear Jaebeom sighing. Jaebeom know Jinyoung is so stubborn, even he doesn't give Mark's phone patterns, Jinyoung will find a way to unlock it. 

“It's 42568.”

“It use pattern Hyung, not Pin numbers.” Jinyoung quickly grab his pen and write the number on his journal. 

“That's the patterns, you silly. Figure it by yourself. And don't do anything to that phone. I want it back to me with nothing lost, even a picture.”

“Well.. That's depend on what will I found out from this phone.”

“I swear if Mark found something lost and he blame me, I'll skin you alive.”

“Don't worry. I'll end this now. I need to unlock this phone.”

Jinyoung then slide the end icon before Jaebum could say anything back. He put the red phone on his desk, beside his journal. 

“42568.. What the heck?” He grumbling to himself while sliding Mark's phone screen, staring at his own face back and forth. He look at the nine dots for a while and an idea come into his mind. He grab his own phone and open the dial pad. He then connects the dots while looking at his own phone. 

“Finally!” 

Finally Jinyoung can unlock Mark’s phone. Jinyoung drag himself to his bed with Mark phone on his hand. He laying down on his bed and start to ‘investigate’ the phone. 

“What should I look first?”

Contact

‘Bam’

‘Brian’

‘Dad’

‘Dahyun’

‘Gyeomdongie’

‘Grace’

‘Jaebeommie’

‘Jaesix’

‘Jihyo’

‘Joey’

‘Loud Wang’

‘Minhyuk’

‘Miss Jung’

‘Mom’

‘Mr Kim’

‘Mr Shin’

‘Somi’

‘Sunshine’

‘Tammy’

‘V Tae’

“Noone with special name, he doesn't have lovers huh?”

Messages

Gyeomdongie: Hyung, Let's meet after practices. 

Loud Wang: 58 messages unread. 

Sunshine: Don't forget meeting at council room tomorrow. 

Jaebeommie: Did you borrow my red hoodie without my permission again? 

 

“Boring messages.” Jinyoung commented. He then looking another thing on Mark’s phone before lastly open the phone Gallery. Jinyoung smiling while swipe the screen. There are a lot of Mark photo. From his cute innocent pose until his hot sexy pose that make Jinyoung blushing. 

“Damn. How can he become cute boy on one picture then change into hot sexy man in other picture?” Jinyoung fanning himself when he suddenly feel his body become hotter. 

Jinyoung grab his phone and turn on his bluetooth features. He then send some of Mark pictures that he like to his phone. Now, who is the creepy crazy stalker? 

The other folder was Mark’s photos with his friends including some topless photo with Jackson and of course Jinyoung sent it to his own phone. And other was his dog’s picture. Jinyoung got a little upset when he read the folder named ‘Princess’. He pouted when he opened the folder, expecting to see Mark girlfriend there. Instead, he only saw a cute white Maltese on the folder. The last folder he saw was named ‘Jjinyongie’. Undoubtedly It's full of his own photos. Jinyoung’s jaw dropped making an ‘o’. He didn't expect that Mark have a lot of his stolen photo. He doesn't know he have to scare or happy by that fact. 

“This guy need to learn.” Jinyoung clenching his jaw then do something with Mark's phone. 

“I'm sorry, Jaebeom hyung.” He said while smirking to the Red phone. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

It 7 o’clock in the morning and Mark already entering the student council office. He expects Jaebeom will come here first before get into his class, so he wait for Jaebeom here to get his phone back. He miss his phone so much. Mark place his head on the Jaebum desk and staring at the student council president’s desk beside Jaebeom’s. Jaebeom was the President last year, but now, he and Mark in their last year of school so Jinyoung take the position. Mark smiling when he remembered the first time he saw Jinyoung. It was Jinyoung freshman year, when he chosen to give a speech after some kind of school orientation events. Mark can still can clearly remember the boy’s beautiful smile when he confidently giving his speech in front of all new students. Love at the first sight. Jinyoung then become member of student council member. After that, he learn that Jinyoung was from same hometown with Jaebeom and the two become close. Jaebeom who can't hide anything from Mark, tell anything about Jinyoung when the older ask about him, and because of that Jaebeom know that Mark have a big crush on Jinyoung. Mark got a little jealous of their closeness. But then, when Jaebeom saw Youngjae, he quickly claim the innocent boy as his sun of his world. 

After make sure that Jaebeom haven't any feeling towards Jinyoung as lovers way, Mark started to stalk that pretty boy and end up with stealing the boy picture from his SNS because Mark is too shy to approach Jinyoung by himself. Even when Jackson or Jaebeom was encouraging him to talk to Jinyoung, he can't bring himself to Jinyoung and only could stare at the boy from far away. Mark maybe the most wanted boy at school, he can be so confident and all but when it come to his crush, he suddenly lost all his confidences. He scare that his crush doesn't have a same feeling with him then he hurting himself. Like Youngjae always said, he was the most stupid person in the universe when it's about his feeling to Jinyoung. 

Mark sighing. He need his phone now. He have to see Jinyoung’s pictures to calm himself down. Don't judge him. Let's use the phrase ‘Love can make you gone crazy’ for Mark today. 

Tok.. Tok.. 

Mark tittling his head when he heard a knock on the table behind him. Then he saw a red phone beside his head. He quickly pulled himself up and grab his phone. 

“Red!!” He excitedly shouting. “Jaebeom, I swear-”

Mark can't finish his word as he look up and not saw Jaebeom there, but Jinyoung. The one who can't have his phone on his hand. Mark flopped down on Jaebeom chair, looking at Jinyoung with shocked expression as if Mark saw the death approaching him. Crap. 

“Jinyoung” he whispered. “How can?” Jinyoung chuckles. 

“So, the thing is Jaebeom was lost our stamp yesterday and he search through his bag and hand your phone to me. And then he forget to take it back.” Jinyoung explains why he had Mark phone. 

“Ohh.. Umm.. Thanks.” Mark can feel chills run through his spine. Jinyoung didn't see anything right? He just return his phone because that stupid Jaebeom become reckless again, right? and he don't see anything, right? 

“You're welcome, but next time please make sure you hand your phone to the right person, Jaebeom hyung is trusted but he also can be clumsy.” Jinyoung said and then left Mark alone at the office. Still can believe what just happened. 

“Calm down, Mark. Jinyoung doesn't see anything. Of course. He doesn't see anything. Yes. He doesn't see anything. Calm the fucking down, Mark. You have-”

Mark is in the mid of calming himself down when his phone vibrate violently. He look at his phone, someone call him. Someone that Mark won't to talk to right know. 

Jjinyongie <3 

Mark bit his lips. He was sure he haven't save Jinyoung phone number yet. Well, He had it on one page of his journal when he stole Jinyoung's phone number from Jaebeom, but he haven't save it on his phone. Too scare that he can't resist himself from calling the boy. Mark put his phone facing down and try to ignore Jinyoung's call. After some moments the phone stop vibrating. Mark take his phone in time Jinyoung send him a message. 

Jjinyongie <3 : If you won't answer my call, then I can't help and back to the room and we'll talk face to face. 

A second later, his phone vibrate again. He let a heavy sigh before answering Jinyoung's call. 

“Finally.”

“....”

“Mark Hyung?”

“U-Uhh? Who is this?”

“I have save my number there, and it's has a name. And by the way you answer my call after I text you, I know you know who I am.”

“Uhh… Well..”

“If you wondering how can I unlock your phone and  get my number saved there, you can ask Jaebeom hyung.”

“Figures.”

“But you can't kill Jaebeom hyung from now. I still need him to assist me for next upcoming event.”

“Okay.”

“...”

“...”

“So?”

“So? What so?”

“Don't you think you should take me out for lunch or dinner as a gratitude for returning your phone?”

“You think so?”

“I have a lot of questions, you know? I'm being patient now.”

Then it hit Mark's mind. Jinyoung had his phone on him. Jinyoung had unlocked his phone. Jinyoung had his number saved on his phone. Jinyoung did everything. JINYOUNG SAW EVERYTHING. 

“Umm.. Jin-jinyoung.. D-do you.. Umm..”

“Yes.”

“What?”

“Yes, I have spare time on lunch or dinner.”

“No. That's not that. I mean, do you saw something on my phone?”

“What something?”

“Uh.. Nothing. I'll see you on lunch then.”

“Good. Make sure you have some good explanation for my pictures on your phone.”

“You saw it.” Mark silently banging his head on Jaebeom desk. “Look, it's not like what you think.”

“I think it's a good sign that I'll have most wanted boy on this school as my boyfriend today. If it's not like what I think, I'll be so sad and heartbroken.”

“....”

“....”

“Wait.. What?”

“See you at lunch, my soon-to-be Boyfriend.”

Mark staring at his phone for some moments, the second time he have to figure out what just happened to him. A lot of thing happened together at the same time. For some moments he is in a crappy situation when his crush found his creepy secret of his, and seconds later he got his crush as his soon-to-be boyfriend. 

A tap on his shoulder make Mark come back from his thoughts. He saw Jaebeom standing beside him with a apologetic smile. 

“Look Mark, I-”

“JAEBEOM!” Mark shouting then hug his best friend tight. “I swear I want to kill you just now, but my soon-to-be boyfriend said that he need you for next month event, so I'll resist myself until the event done. Now, instead of killing you, I'll buy you a strawberry milk, because everything gone right.” Mark rambling while dragging dumbfounded Jaebeom out from the student council office. His corner of his eyes caught the glimpse of the student council president looking at he and jaebeom from back of a pillar. Mark tittling his head and send a smirk to the president who is hiding on the back of the pillar now. 

“So cute.” he whispered. 

“What?” Jaebeom ask him. 

“You know, if I lost my phone a long time ago. I would have a cute adorable boyfriend by now.”

_-_-_-_-_-_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ So it's the first time I've make a Markjin fanfiction. Lately I'm carving Markjin fanfiction, but it's so rare now. So, I dare myself to make one. English is not my first language, so if there are grammatical errors and typos, I'm so sorry. And also don't forget to drop a comment for me to improve my skill. I'll work hard to make other Markjin fanfiction. Thank you for reading this crap and let's spread Markjin Paradise around the world.


End file.
